Closer To The Edge
by FlippyxFlaky
Summary: CRAPPY STORY WARNING! When Evil has a stroke, what will Flippy do? Will he confess his love, or will he leave himself to be consumed by lonliness? ONESHOT!


**Lolz. I don't own HTF! This is a oneshot that came to mind during a PM between Demonizedangel455 and I! This is Flippy / Evil. Don't like, don't read :3 Enjoy my oneshot! Oh, and to feel the true effect of this story, listen to this: **_**iAD - Lady Gaga 'Bad Romance' (slow candle light cover)**_

"Flippy? You need a hug." Flaky hug her arms warmly around Flippy. "Just...forget about him..."

Both were sitting on the couch, watching a corny soap opera, surrounded by chocolate bar wrappers. Earlier in the evening, Flippy had found out that his Evil side had been admitted to hospital from a life-threatening stroke, which caused his internal organs to shut down and stop functioning. Flaky knew that Flippy held Evil close, but she didn't know just how close he _did _feel towards his evil side.

"No, Flaky. I'm sorry. I...I just want to be alone," He mildly replied to her. "I can't forget about him. No matter how hard I try, there's just this...thing. It's like-It's like he means to world to me."

"Flippy...that's really simple to answer. It means you're in lov-"

"DON'T! Don't...say that...just don't..." His elbows were propped up on his knees, his face dug into the palms of his hands. "It can't be love. I mean...we're both guys..."

"So? That doesn't mean a thing...Love is love, Flippy. Just remember that. Please." With that, she stood up, dusted off her tights, and gave a sympathetic look at Flippy. "Be happy. For him?" With that, she exited through the front door, and left Flippy to his misery.

"It can't be, can it? Am I really in love with him?"

-**In hospital**_**-**_

Sniffles sighed in defeat. "We had to put him in a coma. He woke up screaming bloody murder a few times. I'm afraid that he won't make it through this. He's strong, yes, but not strong enough."

"I see," simply replied the nurse. "Do you want me to tell him the news?"

"No, don't. He's depressed enough as it is."

"But, it's wrong not to tell him..."

"That's an order, nurse. Do not tell him."

"...alright," She sighed in defeat. "Can I at least go out and comfort him?"

"Yes, you may." Sniffles nodded yes. He turned back towards Evil and brushed a lone start of hair away from his face. "He really does love you," he whispered into his ear. "It's amazing what lengths love can go to. You're very lucky to have him..." He smiled as he exited the room.

_Smirking slightly, Evil opened an eye._

"Is he okay, Sniffles?" Flippy asked wearily. "Will he be okay?"

"He's...fine, Flippy. No need to worry." Sniffled answered, trying his absolute best to smile, but obviously failing.

"Your voice. Why did you hesitate when you said that?"

Why did Flippy have to be like this? So...caring. _So loving._

"The truth is, he's not okay. He's extremely weak. Deteriorating every minute. We still have him on life support, but he is showing vital signs. We don't think he'll be able to walk again, or even talk, but believe us, Flippy. We're trying our best to save him."

Flippy turned away and wiped a tear away from his eye. "Can I at least see him? Please, Sniffles. I have to see him."

"I guess. But Flippy?"

"Yes, Sniffles?" Flippy said at the door to Evil's room.

"If he's asleep...it's best if you don't wake him. He needs all the rest he can get."

"Okay. Thank you." Flippy whispered.

As he walked in, he could see Evil in his bed. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. He looked so peaceful; he was hugging his blanket, one leg in, one leg out. Although he was purring, Flippy could hear the pain he held in his voice. Like a dying animal. But, that's what he was. _A dying animal. _

A small cough came from Evil bed, making Flippy's eyes widen. Another cough, this time, louder. It was making Flippy worry. Was his...love...dying before his eyes? Did he just say love? Yeah, and he was proud to say it. _Love._ It had a nice ring to it.

"...Evil?" Flippy cautiously walked up beside Evil's bed, fiddling with his hands.

No response.

"Evil? P-please wake up..."

Still no response.

Flippy sighed and pulled up a chair and placed it next to Evil. "You know, Evil. You've always been a trouble-maker," Flippy smirked at the thought of him being a bad-ass. "I don't know why, but that got me even more attracted towards you..." Flippy smirked. "I know you can't hear me, I know you understand a word I'm saying now, but...I...love..."

"...I...Love you too..." came a croaky voice. A hard, croaky voice.

Flippy turned around in his chair to make sure it wasn't Sniffles that said that. Sniffles was nowhere in sight. Neither was anyone else. The only bother person in the room was...

"E-Evil?"

"Bingo." He coughed. "Do you think...you could pass me a glass of water please?"

"Oh, sure," Flippy took out a cup, filled it with water, and handed it to Evil. "But, I thought Sniffles said you'd never be able to talk again..."

"Ha. Funny. Flippy, do you remember when we were in the war?" Evil clenched his fists into balls, and grinded his teeth together.

He sniffed. "Bad memories, but yes, I do. What about it?"

"We both got through it, didn't we?"

"Yes?"

"Very few did."

"I know..."

"We were the strong ones. We survived."

"Where are you going with this?"

"All I'm saying is, it takes more than a simple stroke to slow us down. We survived a war. And if we can survive a war, we can survive anything." Evil smiled at Flippy and held out his hand.

Flippy looked at Evil's hand and back to him confused.

"Take my hand, Flippy."

Flippy obliged and held Evil's hand. "But, why?"

"Shut up, Flippy. You talk too much." Evil smirked evily at Flippy.

He was about to make a comeback, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, Evil had crushed his mouth against Flippy, making him widen his eyes in surprise. Was this _really _happening? Was this for real? Yes, it was. And Flippy was enjoying every minute of it.

When Evil finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air from the minute or so long kiss.

"W-wow..."

"Speechless, eh? Was it that good?"

Flippy smirked and narrowed his eyes. "So I'm taking it that we're on the same page here?"

"Yeah. Now stop giving me that look. It's creeping me out."

Flippy never let his look drop off his face. In fact... "In fact, you kiss was so good, 'might go in for seconds." Flippy sat on the edge of Evil's bed and looked him in the eyes. "Or thirds..."

**Yeah, yeah, crappy ending to a crappy story. I don't care! *Dances around a bonfire* R & R pleeeaaasssee :'3 Or...otherwise...Flippy won't go in for seconds or thirds...if ya' know what I mean. *Wink, wink* **


End file.
